


A clan that brings out the best of him

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The first time was actually amusing but now Orochimaru wants to know exactly what it is with Uzumaki clan members and him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilac_Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/gifts).



> This was inspired by [Lilac_motion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion) with their comment about Karin, Kushina and Orochimaru and I needed that so badly I went ahead and wrote it lol but I couldn't leave it at just them so I hope this is enjoyable

It had been quite a surprise when it happened and not for the reason Kabuto had deduced. It had happened in the exact same way too and Orochimaru for the second time could do nothing more than stare.

When he had found Karin he had been delighted and amused. A red haired child way over her head in trouble but refusing to go down easily even with tears running down her cheeks from the pain. The parallel had been too amusing to ignore so he had again stretched out his hand.

But he could still recall the battlefield and the Chuunins under his care as they fought to get back behind the lines. The determination he felt along with the exhaustion after four days straight fighting. The surety that this place would be his grave and the grave of those under his care.

The explosion had carried them a good distance and Orochimaru had sworn angrily at those he had lost when he had counted those remaining. He felt rage at the lives lost as he ignored the rage filled roars of the approaching monster. But he could not afford to slacken, he had to get behind the lines again or get Kushina there by any means necessary.

It had been then, when he had decided to make a big enough distraction to delay the approaching beast that it had happened. The sight of red hair in his vision, the hand that shoved him back before the golden chains appeared.

He had been struck silent, he had only been able to look, to stare at the sight. It had been incredible, it had been beautiful.

And years later when he had been biting back his emotions at her funeral he had thought he would never see that sight again.

X

But Karin was different, an Uzumaki but her temperament was a total opposite to Kushina and he had been relieved. People could be similar but differences was what made them unique and valuable.

But that he had experienced the exact same thing again, red hair fluttering before his face a split second before chains exploded into being. And again it had been the first time the person ever did such a thing. Kushina had spent an entertaining three days trying to do the same thing again when they had made it to safety.

Karin had sat panicked as she tried to figure out just what had happened. As for Orochimaru he could not ignore the fact that the same thing had happened twice before him. Was there something about him that affected the Uzumaki clan?

Both women had reacted the same way, both had sprung before him and he had wondered if the element of danger was what had brought it forward. Still it was hard to ignore it. Karin was not Kushina but she could be better, she had produced the chains at an age far younger than Kushina.

She was no Kushina, she would be better he would make certain of it.

X

The temper had to be a clan trait. After the many tests and after a long contemplation Orochimaru trusted her enough to let her stretch her wings. She knew her limits physically but sadly underestimated her emotional ones evident but her current line of questionings.

“Have you ever loved Orochimaru-sama?” She asked as he continued the autopsy. Orochimaru knew he could easily lie or say something to make her go away but instead he sighed before he did what he had done years ago to another red haired girl. Tell the truth.

“Yes, constantly.” He answered honestly. “There are many forms of love and I have felt them and still loved them.” He frowned at the grooves he felt along the subject’s heart.

“You have?” She sounded shocked and Orochimaru stopped himself from rolling his eyes barely. Just barely and was glad Kabuto was elsewhere.

“I loved my parents.” He began and ignored the defeated sigh he heard from Karin. “I also loved my teacher, my teammates.” She sighed again. “I loved my friend’s fiancé.” He chuckled and delighted in the squawk that brought from Karin. “Not in that way.” He chuckled. “He was a valuable friend.” As attractive as Dan had been Orochimaru’s eyes had been elsewhere. That and the man was too much of a fool and was ridiculously blind to Tsunade’s faults.

Orochimaru watched the man ignore Tsunade’s rampage and go on to compliment her sweetness. Dan’s blindness had been almost frightening. The way he could wilfully ignore Tsunade’s temper and selfishness had made Orochimaru give up before he had ever begun.

“I had feelings.” He said delicately. “For someone once.” He glanced back at Karin and her red eyes were filled with curiosity. “From one of your line.”

“Which is how you know so much about what I can do.” She nodded and Orochimaru snorted.

“Not feelings like that and she isn’t the reason I know so much either.” Orochimaru returned to the corpse. “I loved her.” He said simply. “Nothing less and nothing more.” It had been difficult to explain because there had been nothing more for either of them.

She had been there in his heart like the others had been. He had required nothing, demanded nothing but he would have burned everything down for her all the same. He had mattered to her that was the meaning of those chains emerging, her feelings had allowed her a boost of sorts. The same with Karin.

Her abilities gave him an insight to her personality and her feelings.

“Orochimaru-sama,” She said softly. “Were some of the loves stronger than others?”

He thought back to bloody, blackened fields, dark labs where he had a warm weight on his shoulder keeping him company while he wrote reports. The secretive smiles they exchanged while they passed each other in the daylight in the village.

The harsh training where he made her get up over and over again. The secrets and weaknesses they whispered to each other out in the field when they thought the end was near. The flowers he had sent her secretly after that brat finally made his move. The drinks they had drunk when Orochimaru had finally given up hope on that hopeless ass on his team. The flowers and drinks that had arrived at his residence after Orochimaru had allowed himself to weaken and had allowed himself to be seduced by someone just as lonely as he had been. It had not lasted but the friend he had gained had been worth it.

“Some were the most incredible things I have ever known and can never be replaced and should never be replaced.” Orochimaru finished his examination and stripped off his gloves. “I’ll live on and experience more types of love. Regardless of my goals, I acknowledge that love is important.”

X

Well it was his first time being the recipient behind the attack but he had certainly seen it in action enough to know how to dodge. Still judging by the boy’s team this was the first time he had ever done such a thing. Uzumaki Naruto… there was just something about this clan that did things to him… and them.

He could always tell them he had changed his mind about Sasuke, let them know they were already too late he had found a much better Uchiha and had already made the body his own, and sent Sasuke off on his delightful little missions but he guessed he owed it to Kushina.

He had already taught two Uzumaki how to use their chakra chains and their Uzumaki abilities. He might as well do it one more time. Hopefully the last time, he had other things to do. Honestly if he had not examined his dna already he would swear he was some sort of catalyst for the Uzumaki clan but most likely it was just bad luck. Naruto’s blond hair fluttered in the wind and Orochimaru found himself wistfully thinking of red hair instead. For her he would do it, one last time. Who knows, he might end up better than her, he was already different from her.


End file.
